A new Enemy
by ashnight 101
Summary: this is a inu/kags fanfic. Kagome get's new powers! Inuyasha has to choose the girl he wants Kagome or kikyo. Kagome's the moon priestess's reincarnation, Man this is going to be one huge adventure! also Kanna has sworn to protect KAGOME!
1. Chapter 1

_**Proluge**_

'' A new day a new era. Find the one they called Kagome.'' A mysterious voice said. '' Yes master.'' The voice of a servent cooed softly.'' The miko will prove useful to use make sure no one spots you.'' The voice said. Yes master.'' The servent said slowly.'' Good be off then.'' The voice thundered. '' The servent scampered off quickly. '' The girl will soon be within my grasp and so will the Shikon No Tama.'' The voice said. The voice thundered an evil laugh as he watch through his orb to located Kagome. '' The half-demon will pose a problem. Kappa! Come! I want you to extermant the half-demon.'' The voice said. '' yes master Akujin'' Kappa said with an evil grin. '' good now go.'' Akujin said. ''Now Kasai Tori find me the priestess Kikyo.'' Akujin said. '' Yes master.'' Kasai Tori said. '' Now to watch my plan take action.'' Akujin said.

* * *

tori - bird  
kasai - fire

Akujin - evil god  
Kappa - water demon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ashnight101- I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's charaters. **_

A ebony haired girl climbed through the Bone Eater's Well only to met by the cry of a small fox demon. She smiled at the little kitsune Akki. The little demon smiled at her with loving eyes. '' Kagome your back!!'' the little demon said. '' Yes are you okay Shippo. Is inuyasha scaring you again?'' Kagome asked kindly. '' No Worse inuyasha's gone! He disappeared this morning i don't know where he is!!'' Shippo cried frightened. '' I'm fine ya little runt.'' A familiar silver haired hanyou said. '' Inuyasha you don't have to act like that he was just worried. '' Kagome said protectively. '' What is he your son!!'' Inuyasha yelled. '' I treat him like one don't I so he is like my son!! '' Kagome yelled. Then the winds shifted slowly and Kilala landed with a soft thud. '' their at it again.'' A monk said laughing. '' Yup this time inuyasha started it.'' A demon slayer said. '' Kagome!!'' The demon slayer called happily. '' OH! Sango, Miroku, Kilala! good to see you again!'' kagome cheered happily hugging sango tight. '' Whoa new outfit kags?'' Sango said eying the clothes with a smile. '' yes you like it?'' Kagome said. '' it's wonderful!'' Sango said looking at her. Kagome wore a mid-thigh Black pleated skirt with a green tank top. on her hand were fingerless black gloves. she wore mid-calf flat boots. hidden under her skirt was a medium sized dagger and on her side was a medium sized katana. '' Do you like my new weapons?'' Kagome asked with a small smirk at inuyasha's shocked face. '' Kagome do you know how to use that?'' Sango said. '' Yes! when i was at home i took sword training classes. i'm a master sango!'' Kagome yelled proudly. ''That's wonderful kagome!'' Sango said.

'' Come on let's get going we need to find the last remaining jewel shard.'' inuyasha said. '' fine mister know it all'' Kagome mumbled. '' Come on shippo let's go on my bike.'' Kagome said kindly. Kagome and sango talked along the way and miroku talked to inuyasha about the jewel shard. '' Wait. I sense a akki.'' Kagome said. '' And it's heading this way fast! dodge '' Kagome said jumping into the trees as a huge bear demon attacked them. '' give me the sacred jewel shards!'' the Demon roared. Kagome drew her sword and jumped down. '' You want them come and get them!!'' Kagome said with a smirk. The demon charged with such kirai that it over powered inuyasha. Kagome dodged the attack and came back with one of her own. '' tentou awai tama!! '' Kagome yelled. A blue light emitted from her sword and a blue ball of miko energy shot at the demon and destroyed it in one blow. '' Whoa Kagome That was awsome!! '' Shippo cried incredulously. '' it's nothing just an attack.'' Kagome said. ''Are you kidding that was amazing! Kags you've been holding back on us! '' Sango said with a laugh. '' If you think that's cool watch this.'' Kagome said. Kagome grabbed her dagger and cut a slit on her leg. '' Kagome!''Sango yelled. '' No watch.'' Kagome said as a pink aura shone from under her hand and her wound was gone. '' I learned how to heal with my miko powers when i was home cool huh.'' Kagome said smiling. Everybody was wowed to say the least. '' Anyway let's go find that shard.'' Kagome said. '' Right '' everyone said.

''It seems our little Kagome got stronger while she was away. '' Akujin said. '' Master I have the priestess you asked for.'' Kasai tori said. '' AW. Kikyo welcome to my castle. '' Akujin greeted. '' What do you want Akujin?'' Kikyo asked. '' I need your help to break a heart. Kagome's if you will.?'' Akujin answered. '' Me help break Kagome's Heart how so?'' Kikyo asked. '' Through Inuyasha of course all you need to do is make fall in love with you again and then tell the group and kagome will be devastated.'' Akuj9in said. '' I like that plan but, give it a while before i appear. So they do not get suopicous.'' Kikyo said. '' As you wish Kikyo-sama''Akujin said with a evil smirk. '' Kappa how are we on our tracking do they suspect anything?'' Akujin asked. '' No master the girl might but not the half-breed.'' Kappa said. '' Don't let her see you or hear you she's smart and a lot stronger than i thought.'' Akujin said with a shiver of fear. '' Yes master what of the kid?''Kappa asked. '' the fox child, Kill him with the rest.'' Akujin said.

* * *

_**That night**_

''Kagome you okay?'' Sango said. '' Hm. Oh yea sorry i guess i spaced out for a minute.'' Kagome said. '' Yeah any way what are you gonna do about mister sulky over there?'' Sango asked. '' He's still sulking?! I'm mean yeah i Killed a demon but he doesn't have to whine about it?!'' Kagome said. '' Well we all know inuyasha and he's a little upset that you can take down a demon in one blow.'' Sango said. '' UGH. why does everything come with a down fall. I'll talk to him.''Kagome said walking over to inuyasha. '' Hey Inuyasha are you okay?'' Kagome asked. '' Yea just thinking.'' Inuyasha said. '' About Kikyo.'' Kagome said. Inuyasha's ear twitched. ''_I knew it. she's never off his mind. Inuyasha Never thinks about anything else. '' _Kagome Thought. '' huh. inuyasha DUCK!'' KAGOME yelled as Kappa attacked them. ''You sure are a smart miko my master was right i shouldn't underestimate you. it may be my undoing.'' Kappa said. '' But never the less Your coming with me miko!'' Kappa said. '' As if water boy!! '' Kagome yelled outraged. '' you don't have a choice in to matter miko. '' Kappa said. Kappa attacked inuyasha as inuyasha dodged the attack it raced towards kagome and wrapped it's arms around her. '' Oh no you don't hicopse!'' Sango yelled Kappa dodged. kagome pulled out her dagger and stabbed the demon in the stomach. '' Take that! '' kagome said as she fell to the ground. '' Windscar!!'' Inuyasha yelled. Kappa screamed as the windscar made a direct hit on his body. I'LL be back for you miko and you half-breed will die at my hand!!'' Kappa yelled disappearing. ''What was that and why was he after kagome?''Sango said. ''It was a water demon Called kappa'' Kikyo said walking out of the woods with her soul collectors. '' His master is the legendary Akujin. he's after kagome because she might be the Reincarnation of The legendary Moon Sorceress. The Moon sorceress is only reincarnated every 5,000 years so i would be possible for kagome to be the moon sorceress.'' Kikyo said. ''Hey maybe you should join he team kikyo since you know all about this akujin guy and maybe some of his powers?'' Inuyasha said. '' i don't want to intrude.'' Kikyo said. '' oh your not!!''Inuyasha said smiling at her. '' What do ya'll say huh?'' Inuyasha asked the group. '' Sure.'' Kagome said with a fake smile. '' Yeah why not.'' The others said. '' Great your apart of our team now kikyo so you have Friends now!'' Inuyasha said with a great smile. '' Thank you everyone.'' Kikyo said. '' _suckers you fell for it_.'' Kikyo thought with a smirk. '' Hey kikyo how's your shoulder?'' Kagome asked kindly. '' Well thank you and what about you?'' Kikyo asked. '' Good just tired is all well I'm going to sleep coming shippo?'' Kagome asked the little fox. '' Yes coming!'' Shippo cried and jumped in kagome arms as she went into her tent and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

'' Kagome wake up time to go inuyasha sent me to wake you.''Kikyo said shaking kagome gently to wake her up. '' Alright i'm getting up let me get dressed then we'll leave.'' Kagome said as she grabbed a dark-green mid-thigh skirt with a light black long-sleeve shirt and her mid-calf black boots. '' Ready let's go.'' Kagome said as she finished brushing her hair. '' Finally you take forever.'' Inuyasha said. '' Well sorry!'' Kagome said as she picked up shippo and walked towards sango with and anger expression.'' He got you mad didn't he?'' Sango asked. '' yes i just need to calm down and breath and forget it.'' Kagome said breathing slowly.

'' let's go already people?!''Inuyasha said impatiently. '' Inuyasha were only human give us a break.'' Miroku said. '' Yeah we've been walking for hours''Shippo whined.'' Kilala is tired Inuyasha let's take a rest so she can have a breather.'' Kagome said petting kilala's tired body.''Fine one hours rest.'' Inuyasha said. '' Meow'' Kilala meowed collapsing in Sango's arms. '' my gosh Inuyasha your a slave driver.'' Miroku said. '' Kikyo laughed. Hmp. not my fault you should be more quicker than that ''Inuyasha said. '' I swear to god i'm gonna slap him!'' Kagome whispered to Sango. '' I would to that jerk.'' Sango said giggling. ''Yeah but i love that jerk.'' Kagome whispered to sango dazed. '' Kagome i knew it why don't you tell him?'' Sango whipered. '' Are you crazy Kikyo is' his lover he will always love kikyo.'' Kagome whispered. '' Good point. Hey is that smoke?''Sango said. '' Its a fire in a village!'' Kagome said. '' Let's Go!'' Sango yelled as the two girls got a head start.'' I'll get the children you get the women.'' Kagome said running into a building. Kagome ushered all the kids out of the fire and ran to another building, bringing more children outside. '' That's all of them sango'' Kagome yelled. '' Yeah same here!''Sango yelled. '' Help ME please!'' Kagome heard a someone scream. '' OH there's a little girl in that house.'' A child screamed. '' I'M COMING!' Kagome called running into the burning house. '' come here come on hurry there isn't much time.'' Kagome said picking up the little girl in her arm when the entire building collapsed.

* * *

Kikyo joins the team 

Akujin - evil god  
Kappa - water

tori - bird  
kasai - firer demon

akki - demon  
Kitsune - fox

Kappa - water demon

ASHNIGHT101- THAT WAS AWSOME MORE TO COME SEND REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE IT I NEED A IDEA FOR THE THRID CHAPTER HELP ME OUT A LITTLE. THANKS!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Reason to Live**_

A beam landed on Kagome's back knocking her down. '' Oh'' Kagome whispered. '' I can do this i will not give up. '' Kagome thought. '' I will get out of here. This little girl is depending on me i must get out of here.'' Kagome said. Kagome pushed the beam off her back and lifted up the little girl and ran full-speed out of the Burning house. '' Kagome are you insane!! Do you have a death wish!!'' Sango asked screaming out of relief. '' No but i saved the little girl and got out so no need to worry.'' Kagome said with a smile. '' Jeez your covered in soot.'' Sango said laughing. '' Yup don't worry about me''Kagome said. '' Mommy!! Are you okay!?'' Shippo cried hugging Kagome with all his might. '' I'm fine honey.'' Kagome said as she gave the little girl she had been carrying to her mother. '' I was so worried. What if you had died i don't want you to live me!'' Shippo screamed. '' I'm not gonna leave you shippo i would never leave at the hands of Inuyasha.'' Kagome said with a smile. '' Promise?'' Shippo said. '' Promise.'' Kagome whispered gently tapping his small nose. Shippo giggled. '' Kagome you idiot do you want to die?!'' Inuyasha said yanking kagome up by her arms fear in his amber eyes. '' No calm down i did it for a good cause. A child was in there and now she's safe with her mother.'' Kagome said looking at the little girl hugging her mother in tears. '' That her?'' Inuyasha asked. '' Yup that's her.'' Kagome said with a gentle smile. '' She to young to die i thought if i helped her even at the cost of my own life that she could live a happy life.'' Kagome said her eyes held a small amount of love for the children surrounding her.

'' Thank you miss. you saved our children.'' The villagers said bowing to her. '' It was nothing really. I'm just doing what's right after all.'' Kagome said. '' You are indeed a hero please stay and rest here for the night we have an inn.'' The village elder asked kindly. Kagome look at Inuyasha and asked with her light chocolate eyes. '' Sure we'll stay for the night.'' Inuyasha said. '' Please follow me towards the inn.''The elder said. '' Here we are. Here is where the young Lady's will sleep and the Young men will sleep in this room. '' The elder said. '' Come on shippo.'' Kagome said walking into the room with the young child at her heels. '' Well see ya guys later I'm going to the hot springs.'' Sango said. '' Wait for me Sango.''Kagome said. ''Wanna come Kikyo?'' Kagome asked. '' Uh sure.''Kikyo answered following close behind them. '' Let's go then.'' Kagome said.

_**At the springs**_

'' This feels great right Kikyo?'' Kagome asked. '' Yeah it's great.'' Kikyo said with False Ah. '' So Sango what do you think of the monk miroku?'' Kikyo asked with a smile. '' I think nothing of him so why do you ask?!'' Sango said with embarrassment. '' Really i think your lying are you miss Sango?'' Kikyo asked with a small glint of evil in her eye. '' No i think nothing of that pervert monk!'' Sango said with ever so growing blush. '' Lies!! You totally like him Sango no need to hide it.'' Kagome said tickling her. '' Okay i give so what.!'' Sango said laughing. Kagome bathed her ebony black hair in a lavender sakura shampoo and then bathed her body with a sakura soap. Kikyo and Sango were already dressed and ready to go when Kagome climbed out of the springs her hair which was at her waist held a moonlit glow, her eyes glowed with love, her skin emitted a peach colored glow. Kagome grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly. '' Let's go before the boys come looking for us'' Kagome said. '' Yeah i hate when they do that.'' Sango said.

_**At the Inn**_

'' Where are those girls?!'' Inuyasha barked with a little anger. '' There coming chill out Inuyasha.'' Miroku said. '' We're Back!!'' Kagome yelled with a wave. '' Where have you three been i was about to go look for you!'' Inuyasha yelled. '' We where at the springs calm down inuyasha and don't worry.'' Kikyo said coaxing him. '' Fine.'' Inuyasha said with a sudden glow of affection.

**_With Akujin._**

''Well it seems my plan i working out just fine'' Akujin said with an evil glint in his eyes. '' kaze akki. I want you to attack the fox child it appears to be Kagome's weakness.'' Akujin said. '' Yes master will do.'' Kaze Akki said with a evil grin.

* * *

**_With naraku's incarnations._**

'' Kanna I want you to attack the priestess kagome. '' Kagura said. '' Yes kagura'' Kanna said flying away. Ever since naraku died kanna had to work of kagura. kagura treated kanna like a pile of dirt hitting her constantly and not caring if she bled. Kanna still had bruises and cuts from the last beating. '' I should run away so kagura can't hurt me. but where would i go i know no one else and no one will trust me.'' Kanna thought with sadness.

* * *

**_With the gang_**

It was a warm,sticky morning as the gang got dressed and left the village. '' that was a great sleep'' Kagome said with a smile. '' Yeah that was.'' Sango said with a laugh. ''Inuyasha hey hello you in there?'' Miroku said waving his hand in Inuyasha's face.'' huh oh sorry i was thinking.'' Inuyasha said. '' well which way do we go Inuyasha.''Miroku asked. '' This way.'' Inuyasha said. Kikyo walked beside him and grabbed his hand in reassurance. Inuyasha smiled at her and grabbed her hand in return as he kissed her cheek. Sango's eyes widened as did Miroku's and Shippo's. They looked at Kagome who's eyes had saddened. She gave them a reassuring smile that she could handle it but, inside she was having a battle about strangling Kikyo's clay pot body but, decided against it. Because of that her heart always remained pure as did the jewel. '' Kagome you sure your alright?'' Sango asked. '' Yeah I'm fine I'm gonna listen to my Ipod so I won't be able to hear so tap me to get my attention.'' Kagome said grabbing her black Ipod. '' Okay.'' Sango said.

_Stoplight, lock the door._

Kagome mouthed the words and she thought of inuyasha picking kikyo over her_._

_Don't look back._

Kagome felt tears but held them back and she pushed away the thoughts.

_Undress in the dark, And hide from you, All of you._

Kagome thought of how hard she trained and why she had trained. For Inuyasha

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. _

Kagome breathed as she went into her own little world where nothing mattered where she could be free_._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.You don't know me.  
_

Kagome smiled as she saw a world with no hate where everyone was happy.

_You belong to me,My snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

Kagome saw children playing everywhere, family's together, and animals everywhere_._

_Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Kagome whispered along the lyrics and thought of her Friends family in her era.

_Wake up in a dream. Frozen fear. All your hands on me. I can't scream._

Kagome looked at her own world and compared it to inuyasha's world_._

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

'' This reminds me of me and inuyasha.'' Kagome thought.

_You belong to me,My snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

Kagome laughed. '' No one belongs to no one.''She thought.

_Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

Kagome looked at the sky. It was clear and a soft blue.

_I can't save your life, Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

Kagome smirked as she imagined Inuyasha shocked face from three days ago.

_You belong to me, My snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me. You're just like me.

Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face catching her attention. Kagome looked at her and pulled out one of her ear phones. ''Yeah Sango you need me?'' Kagome asked. ''Yeah Inuyasha said we're stopping for the night so let's set up our spot.''Sango said. ''Oh okay.''Kagome answered. '' You spaced out for a while. Thinking?''Sango asked. ''Yeah I mean what am I gonna a do Inuyasha loves kikyo i mean i should just give her my life!''Kagome whispered. '' Good point but if you did who would take care of shippo I mean your a mother figure to him and he would be devastated without you.''Sango pointed out. ''Your right. I'm all he's got.''Kagome said. ''Yup you are so don't go comit suicide on me got it.''Sango said. ''Alright.''Kagome said. '' Well isn't that sweet?''Kaze akki said with a smirk. ''What a demon?!''Inuyasha said. ''I'm here for the preistess.'' Kaze akki said pointing to Kagome. '' You can't have my mom!''Shippo said jumping in Kagome's arm and growled. ''You don't have a choice kid.'' Kaze akki said Attacking Inuyasha frist. ''

Inuyasha covered in many cuts a a huge gash across his chest fought with anger. Kaze Akki sent a slice of his claws at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tired stared with fear. ''Inuyasha look out!''Shippo screamed as he jumped in front of him taking the hit. ''NO! SHIPPO!'' Kagome screamed running to him. ''Shippo answer me come on don't you dare!''Kagome screamed in fear. ''Kagome he's gone.''Inuyasha said. ''No he can't be gone!! He's not gonna leave me!''Kagome screamed with anger. Kagome readied her sword and glared at Kaze akki. '' Your gonna pay for that.''Kagome said in anger. Kagome raised her sword and attacked with pure hatered and sadness. '' tentou awai tama!!''Kagome screamed. '' KAZE CLAW!'' Kaze akki said smirking. ''What a counter.'' Kagome said shocked as it prieced through her attack and made a direct hit on her. Kagome screamed in pain. A white light engulfed her. ''Do you have a reason to live girl?'' The light asked. ''I did but he has died.''Kagome answered. ''If i revive him will you want to live?''The light asked. ''Yes!'' Kagome cried happily. ''It has been done. Have a wonderful life my sweet.''The light said and dissappeared. '' Kagome let out an attack so powerfull that Kaze akki's ashed disappeared.'' Kagome are you alright.'' Sango asked. '' Yeah i'm fine. Shippo are you awake?''Kagome asked as the young fox kit rubbed his eyes. ''Yes mommy is it morning already?'' Shippo asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kanna's arrivial and Kagome's Desicion**_

**''** Kagome how did you do it. What happened? a light came and covered you!'' Sango yelled with fright. '' It was incredible. A female voice asked me if i wanted to live and i asked if she could revive shippo. And she did!!" Kagome screamed with total delight. '' How in the world no why in the world would a spirit save you and shippo with out a plan to use you?''Inuyasha asked with wonder. ''I don't know and i don't care as long as shippo is alive and well i will do anything to make sure he is protected till then die i have to die.''Kagome said. '' what are you crazy kagome do you have a daeth wish?!'' Sango yelled completely teriffied. '' No but think about it. i mean all these crazy attacks, always after me i can't even go anywhere with out being questioned by inuyasha all the time.'' Kagome said. Sango pondered the situation and smiled. '' Your right kagome maybe you should try and tell inuyasha to leave you alone already.''Sango said.''I mean you can protect yourself with out your arrows. You trained remember.''Sango said smirking. '' that's true so i can have inuyasha stop following me so much. your so smart sango!!'' Kagome yelled with glee. Sango grinned ''I know.'' She said. Kagome rolled her eyes and held Shippo close. '' mommy what happened.'' Shippo asked. '' An angel save us Shippo an angel saved us.'' Kagome said holding him tight. Shippo smiled and hugged back his mom as tight as possible. '' Come on let's set up camp so kagome can rest along with shippo. she's been through enough today.''Kikyo said to Inuyasha. '' Fine'' Inuyasha grumbled with anger. '' Thanks Kikyo. Come on Shippo we could get the fire wood. '' Kagome said as they started off into the forest. '' Becareful. and come straight back!''Inuyasha yelled. '' please come back'' Inuyasha thought. '' Will do'' Kagome called as they walked away.

**_WITH KAGOME AND SHIPPO_**Kagome swooped down and gathered knindle with ease and even juggled to make shippo laugh. '' Mommy your silly.'' He would say or '' Mommy do that again.'' Kagome watched as shippo pick up wood and relization hit her like a slap from the winter cold. She almost lost her baby boy. Even if he wasn't bioliogicly her's he was a son to her. never again would she let any demon hurt her pup. not her boy. Shippo tugged on kagome's skirt pulling her out of her thoughts. ''Mommy Inyasha's calling us already.'' Shippo said. '' let's play a joke on inuyasha want to.''Kagome asked with a evil grin. '' okay i will.'' shippo said. '' okay here's the plan. i'm gonna go hide in that pond and your gonna act like a demon took me away forever.'' Kagome said. '' Okay.''shippo said as kagome jummped in the pool and hide then shippo started to cry. '' shippo what's wrong!?'' inuyasha asked. '' Where's kagome!? shippo what happened.?'' Inuyasha asked. '' A demon took mommy into that pool i can't find her!?" shippo cried histerically. '' i'm on it hang on.'' Inuyasha said jumping in the pool and swimming around to find kagome. Kagome grinned and then swam behind him and covered his eyes and inuyasha shocked pulled away to see a giggling kagome swimming to the surface. '' shippo hurry help me out'' kagome said. '' to late.'' inuyasha said dragging kagome back under. '' no'' Kagome thought as inuyasha dragged her underwater and tickled her till she need air to breath. '' damn you inuyasha.'' kagome yelled as they got to the surface. herself gasping for needed air. '' that's what you get for playing a trick on me and don't kid yourself that was a trick. YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!'' Inuyasha yelled with anger as he pulled his shirt kimono on. '' well sorry mister smarty pants.'' Kagome said shadking her hair and squeazing to the water. '' jeez it was just a joke'' Kagome thought. '' stupid kagome making me worry about her for no entire reason.'' inuyasha thought. ( If only he knew. and wasn't such a hard headed baka.-me) shippo smiled and jumped into kagome's arms. kagome couldn't help but smile and him and thought about why inuyasha cared so much. of course nothing came to mind as she pick up her pile of kindle and they began to walk. shippo held his pile with a strong and manly attitude. ''GREAT! let's get that fire started and eat some of kagome's cooking. you'll love it kikyo-san.'' miroku said and the fire went blazing into the wood. '' kagome pulled out 12 fish she had got from the pool, rice she had bought in her time, some cokes and a juice for shippo, with some rice cakes her mom had made. '' then the cooking began. kagome checked the fish and smiled. '' almost done.'' she called out. the rice in the pot was indeed finished and the rice cakes she had brang where in her small lunch box. '' Come and get it!!'' kagome called once and everyone along with kikyo walked over and sat down. thay said a prayer and began to eat. '' this is wonderfull kagome my my your such a great cook." miroku said. '' this is exellcent kagome -san.'' kikyo said slowly eatting it. sango nodded and said '' she's the best yet!'' '' yup that's my mommy. she was always the best cook'' shippo said happily. '' okay get lot's of rest because we leaving early in the morning.'' Inuyasha said as he scarfed down the food in glops. '' alright Inuyasha.'' they all said.

**_LATE THAT NIGHT._**Kanna watched as kagome and shippo lay in their sleeping bag kagome's peaceful look made her very sad. oh how she wished to be that happy. maybe they would, NO they wouldn't do that. she had nearly killed kagome last time under naraku's control. '' I wonder if she'd forgive me.'' Kanna thought.

**_With Akujin_**

''How in the world did she survive!?'' Akujin yelled feriously. '' We don't know, but we suspect that the girl might be the legendary sorceress of the moon''a servent said scared. ''What are you serious! incredable!'' Akujin said with an evil grin. '' this may work to our advantage. nakuji i wnat you to capture the woman kagura and have here destroy the one kanna for she will soon betray us.'' Akujin said with venom. '' yes master '' nakuji said laughing as he disappeared with ease.

**_WITH KAGOME AND THE GANG_**

Kagome awoke to a bright shining sun and an angry inuyasha. '' Oh dear. What now. '' Kagome thought. '' Kagome get behind me we're being watched.'' Inuyasha said. " By who???" Kagome asked with suprise. '' Me.'' a voice said meekly. " Kanna?. What are you doing here?'' Kagome asked with shock. Kanna 's kimono was rippe a shredded, blood stained her white hair, a brusie along her small pale arms alarmed Kagome. " Oh my god!! Dear kami! what happen to you!!''Kagome asked rushing to Kanna's side but inuyasha beat her to Kanna frist knocking Kanna in to a tree. Kanna on the other hand didn't fight back she let inuyasha beat her and beat her until ... '' SIT!!!!!!!'' Kagome said angered. ''What the hell Kagome!!''Inuyasha said standing up. ''If you can allow kikyo to speak then i can allow Kanna to speak but frist i'm gonna go and wash her up before the blood hardens to much.'' Kagome said.

**_With Kanna and Kagome at the spring._**

" okay Kanna tell me how you got this way.''Kagome said washing Kanna's kimono and sewing it as Kanna washed herself Quietly. " Well um ..... Kagura did this to me.'' Kanna said looking down. " what why.'' Kagome said washing Kanna's hair and washing the blood away. '' here let me help you.''Kagome said drying Kanna and fixing the kimono on her. " Do you wanna go back to her..... or... would you rather stay with me and the others?'' Kagome asked. '' I don't think i'm wanted here.''Kanna said slightly afraid. '' Nosense. i welcome you and you are welcome among all of us. if Inuyasha can accept Kikyo i can accept you. ''Kagome said. '' You would really do that for me Kagome-sempai.''Kanna asked. '' Of course Kanna and i would rather you call me Kagome-chan.'' Kagome said. '' Guys i've decided that Kanna will be staying with us from now on!''Kagome said aloud. '' WHAT!!!!!!!!!!'' They all yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

thanks for reading i'll put up the next chapter soon. i need some help with the fifth chapter people give me some idea's please!!!

sempai- teacher

chan- freind


End file.
